


Tease

by catsnkooks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Other, brat tamer rex, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: After a few drinks at 79s, you were in the mood to tease. But Rex doesn't tolerate teasing, at all.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Kudos: 69





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt exactly know how to tag this?? but this is just steamy, no smut at all

The music blasted throughout 79s, like usual, making you wonder again if this would be the day you lost your hearing. It helped that you were already two cocktails deep in your drink queue tonight, giving you a pleasant buzz. You were sitting in Rex’s lap in the 501st booth, one hand holding your drink, the other reaching behind you to scratch at his blond fuzz covering his head.

You laughed at something Fives said and rocked back in Rex’s arms. He inhaled sharply behind you and clenched his fists, almost imperceptible. You took that as a need to move yourself to a more comfortable for him, and shifted further in his lap. His hand shot down under the table to grab your hips, stilling you, and he growled a warning in your ear. You turned your head to him, confused, but a moment later the reason poked at your behind.

Oh.

_Oh._

You turned back to face the table, a wide smirk now on your face. Somehow, you had convinced him out of most of his armor, just leaving him in the blue and white plates covering his legs. _And_ no codpiece, for easy access, you had thought to yourself earlier that night. This was a perfect opportunity to try out the little game you’ve wanted to play with him.

So you squirmed in his lap every opportunity you got. When reaching for your drink, you shifted ever so slightly, but just enough to rub against his growing erection. You braced your elbows on the table, setting your head in your hands, wriggling your ass against him, in the façade of getting comfortable. Now, both of Rex’s hands gripped your hips, and he dug his fingers in deeper when you shifted again, his cock now pressing hard into your ass.

Hardcase had already pulled Jesse and Kix out onto the dance floor, and Echo mentioned something about getting more drinks, pulling an already tipsy Fives along with him, leaving you alone in the booth with Rex.

You took a sip of your drink and wriggled your ass against his now hardened cock. One of Rex’s hands left your hip to pull you flush against his chest, causing you to gasp.

“You better watch yourself, _cyare_ ,” he growled low in your ear. “Don’t make me take you home and punish you.”

Your breath hitched in your throat. You turned your head to look at him, innocently. “What do you mean? I'm just trying to get comfortable.”

Rex narrowed his eyes at you. “Try it again and you’ll see what happens later.”

At that point, Echo and Fives returned, bringing with them a tray of drinks. You settled back into Rex’s lap with one final wriggle, noticing the light growl he gave you.

The rest of the night at 79s passed in a blur. The music and chatter of the bar had faded from your hearing, leaving Rex’s words to ring unhindered around in your mind. You sipped on your drink until it was empty, and Rex took that as a cue to leave, sliding some credits to Echo to settle your end of the tab. He grabbed your arm and pulled you up, out of the bar, and into a waiting taxi-speeder. His hand kept a firm grip on your thigh the whole ride to your apartment, while you smirked to yourself, thrumming with anticipation.

Rex’s hand settled to your hip when you arrived at your apartment door, holding you steady against him as you punched in your code. Once you’d taken off your shoes and jacket at the door, Rex pulled you into your bedroom, not bothering to take off the rest of his armor. You protested weakly and tried to get out of his grip, but that only made him grip your arm harder.

“Oh, no,” Rex growled, pulling you through your bedroom door. “You’ve been _so_ bad tonight, teasing me like that _in public_. You don’t get out of punishment this time.”

You huffed and crossed your arms, watching him as he sat at the edge of your bed. “I didn’t do anything! And even if I did, what are you gonna do about it?” You ended your little rant by sticking your tongue out at him.

Rex growled again and narrowed his eyes. “Oh, you are being such a _brat_ tonight. You know how I deal with bratty behavior.” He reached out and grabbed your arm, pulling you to lay across his lap. You gasped and held on to the plastoid coverings of his boots, wriggling again, not out of protest, but to agitate him even more.

You stopped and yelped when his large hand came down hard against your ass. Rex leaned over you to growl in your ear.

“How many should I give you, huh?” he growled, pulling down your clothes to bare your ass to him. “One for every time you teased me? Or double since you seem to like bein’ so naughty, brat?”

You puffed out your cheeks, but didn’t have time to give a snarky retort before his hand came down again, causing you to lurch forward and yelp again. It didn’t matter how many he gave you; the lusty heat had been pooling low in your stomach at the bar, and this only fed it more.

“I want you to count every single one, understand, _brat_?” Rex asked. He hummed and chuckled darkly when you nodded. “And if you mess up, I’ll just have to start all over again.” He didn’t waste any time starting the count, choosing to smack your ass hard, right in the center.

You lurched forward again and gasped, trying to bury your moan in your throat. “One!”

Good. You had been hoping for a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, consider leaving a kudos!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr (catsnkooks)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Commander's Annoying Traveler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643751) by [MightyWolves23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23)




End file.
